Conflicting Feelings
by MasterArtist01
Summary: Sequel to "Some Pictures are Worth Keeping". Please read the first story to get a clearer picture of things. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Conflicting Feelings

Hey, it's me again. I decided i was going to make a sequel to my story "Some Pictures Are Worth Keeping". You should read it before reading this story. It might help get a clearer picture of things.

SOOOOOO, I don't own Storm Hawks. If I did, I would not be writting a _**Fan**_fiction.

* * *

The large battleship seemed out of place in the beautiful night sky. Stars pierced the darkness, as the ship cruised by. The ship was a beauty. Giant thrusters, sharp angles, dark paint, and armed to the teeth, it was certainly a sight to see. The people in it were just the same. Giant men with scars, patches, and other signs of war, wondered around the ship. At the bridge of the ship, however, sat a very different person. A small, thin frame sat on the massive throne. Her pale skin greatly contrasted her dark apparel. Violet, intelligent eyes scanned the room.

Master Cyclonis couldn't concentrate. Every time she tried to focus on a project, conflicting thoughts about a certain skyknight filled her mind. After a few hours, she stopped trying to work. She finally sat on her throne to rest.

"Why can't I stop thinking about him!" she thought as she shifted in her seat. "This is unacceptable for the ruler of Cyclonia." She kept on shifting around in her seat, trying to think about something other than that skyknight.

"Forget this! I'll go check on Dark Ace." She finally stood up and walked towards the training rooms.

* * *

The colossal training room was designed for constant fighting. A huge rink sat in the center of the room. The wall farthest from the door was packed with dozens of weapons that the Talons used for training. On the rink, stood the commander. His lean frame was relaxed. Not even a drop of sweat was visible on his forehead. The Dark Ace looked like he just had a stroll in the park and not have fought more than a dozen Talons. The Talons, however, looked differently. They had broken noses, arms, legs, bleeding cuts, purple bruises, and many other injuries.

As Master Cyclonis walked into the room, she noticed the Talons sprawled all over the floor. "You seem in a good mood, Dark Ace." she said as she walked towards the tall Talon Commander.

"Of course, my Master. It's not everyday we get out to hunt for the Storm Hawks.", he said while eyeing the young girl. He had noticed lately that the young ruler was not acting like herself. Her violet eyes had seemed distant lately. She hardly concentrated on her work and she had hardly worked on her crystals.

"Don't doubt me, Dark Ace." she said, noticing his tone of voice. "I'm fine. I'm just tired of those stupid teenagers always ruining my plans." she stated darkly as she looked straight into his eyes. He looked at her eyes before turning away. He couldn't look straight at those piercing, purple orbs.

"I did not doubt you, Master Cyclonis. It's just that you've been _distracted _lately." he said, whispering the last part so quietly it sounded like a mumble. However, for her highly trained ears, she heard him loud and clear.

"I'm fine." Master Cyclonis said in a stoic voice. "I just need to get some energy out of my system." She walked towards the sparing rink. She took off her dark cloak, revealing her slim, well-built frame. The Dark Ace knew what this meant. He readied himself and got into his Sky-fu stance. He widened his stance and bend his knees. His left arm crossed his body downward, guarding his center. His right arm extended outward over his head, ready to pull his sword out.

He knew better than to underestimate her. While in the normal eye she was a fragile young girl, he knew she was a Sky-fu prodigy. Master Cyclonis got into her stance as well. She spread her legs but not as much as the Dark Ace. Her right arm was relaxed, also guarding her center. Her left arm was under her right and just as relaxed as her right arm.

The two opponents circled each other waiting for an opening. After a few minutes, the Dark Ace got impatient. He attacked first. Jumping into the air, he pulled out his sword and swung towards Cyclonis. She saw this coming. She pulled out her staff and blocked the attack. In one fluid motion, Dark Ace pulled the sword away, twirled it around, and swung it towards her ribs. Cyclonis ducked and rolled out of the way. Now, it was her turn to attack. Twirling her staff, she aimed for the Dark Ace's leg. Dark Ace swung his sword, blocking her staff. Cyclonis gracefully spun around him, pulled her staff away, and swung towards the back of his knee. The Dark Ace vaulted over her short figure with a back flip. He grinned as he swung towards her exposed back. With astounding speed, she flawlessly spun on her foot and blocked the sword.

The Dark Ace struck and struck again, putting more force on each swing. Master Cyclonis blocked and dodged his strikes as if they were merely a breeze. The Dark Ace finally swung his sword with extreme strength. This time, though, Master Cyclonis hooked her staff onto his sword and pushed it farther along its path, forcing the Dark Ace to loose his balance. Cyclonis swung her right leg and slammed his back.

The Dark Ace turned over on his back and gave his master a grin. "As sharp as ever, Master. Though, a little more aggressive than usual. Don't you think?" he taunted, as his grin turned into a smirk. He knew he shouldn't taunt her like that, but he couldn't help himself. He found her frustration and anger a bit funny.

"I needed to blow off my steam, somehow. You're the only one here close enough to my skill that can do that." she replied, ignoring the humor in his voice. "It is my honor, Master." he said with a bow.

A talon suddenly burst into the room. "Excuse me, Master Cyclonis, but we just got a report that the Storm Hawks are heading South, towards Terra Tropica." he said, slightly out of breath.

Master Cyclonis' thin lips curved into a smile.

"Finally."

* * *

Yes! I finally got this off my back.

I know, I hate cliffhangers too, but you have to admitt it makes it more exiting.

Please, pretty Please R&R


	2. Trip to Tropica

No. I still don't own the Storm Hawks. Unfortunately, for them.

* * *

The sun lazily peeked out of the clouds. Its rays stretched out covering the light blue sky with an array of colors. Yellow, orange, and purple hues danced across the never ending horizon. The warm sunlight washed over a ship cruising by. Loud snores disrupted the peaceful silence in the ship. While the crew was tranquilly sleeping, a certain skyknight was awake, enjoying the beautiful view. His emerald eyes took in the beauty of the sunrise causing his lips to slowly curve into a smile. Sitting down on the sofa of the bridge, he relaxed and rested, since he knew it was going to be a busy day.

"Good morning, Aerrow." The greeting caused the skyknight to turn around and look at his navigator. He could tell the teenager was wide awake and ready to go. Her midnight blue hair was combed up, her chocolate skin washed up, and uniform clean and without wrinkles.

"Good morning, Piper.", Aerrow replied as Piper walked over and sat down next to him. "Ready to go to _Tropica_?", he said with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Don't remind me.", she said, rolling her eyes. "I still can't believe Finn and Junko made a presentation to convince us to go to Terra Tropica."

"Hey to be honest. It wasn't that bad.", he stated, remembering the shock and surprise he felt when they brought in their poster presentation.

"Except when Junko tripped and ripped their presentation in half.", she giggled. Aerrow grinned. "Or when Finn accidentally ate his model.", he chuckled.

"Well, since we're going there, we might as well enjoy it. We probably won't get another vacation in a while.", Piper said.

"Yeah, but I have this uneasy feeling.", Aerrow said, his voice filled with worry. Piper shifted towards the teenage skyknight. Emerald eyes met her tangerine orange ones. "There haven't been many Talon attacks lately. You know this usually means Master Cyclonis is planning something. Maybe… maybe, we should go investigate this instead."

"Aerrow. As surprising it may seem, I agree with Finn and Junko. We've been so busy fighting Cyclonians, we hardly have time to rest and have fun. Don't forget. We're all still teenagers. Well, except Stork.", Piper said.

Aerrow's eyes suddenly widened. "Did you just agree with **Finn**?", he gasped. Piper rolled her eyes. "Get up and help me with breakfast before Junko does. Unless you want his mystery pancakes.", she said.

Aerrow quickly jumped up and ran towards the kitchen. "Hurry up and help me hide the jalapenos!", he yelled.

* * *

The hot sun beat against the rolling waves and sparkling sand. Beautiful beaches surrounded the Terra while the center of the Terra was crammed with trees, bushes, and fauna, forming a dense jungle. Hidden from civilization, in middle of this jungle, was a huge pyramid-like structure. Thick vines writhed around the structure, giving it a mysterious aura. Giant trees surrounded the pyramid, hiding it from the sun's rays. Inside the structure, winding pathways crisscrossed leading to a massive cavern. Beautiful hieroglyphics covered the ancient walls and dozens of artifacts lay scattered along the dusty floor. However, what really caught the eye was the giant statue in middle of the room. It had the form of a nine-foot tall man with the body of a scorpion. Its face and body were plastered with a look of shock and horror. The statue, left there for centuries, was waiting. Waiting for a day when it'll finally see sunshine.

* * *

"All right, Tropica. Get ready for the Finnster.", Finn yelled as the Storm Hawks walked down the beach.

"Finn, can you for once, try not to attract too much attention?", Piper scolded the blonde sharpshooter while avoiding the glares people shot at them.

"Aw, let him have fun, Piper. Like you said, 'We might as well enjoy it.'", Aerrow said as he looked for a spot to put their stuff down.

"Over here guys!", Junko yelled, waving his arms frantically in middle of the crowded beach. The three teenagers walked toward Junko and Radaar.

"Man, I can't believe Stork would rather stay in the Condor instead of hanging out here.", Finn said as he unfolded his beach chair. "I mean, look at all the hot babes around us." A trio of young ladies with tanned skin and small bikinis walked by them. The male part of the Storm Hawks found it hard to keep their eyes off the ladies' bodies.

"Guys! I'm not gonna set everything up myself, right?", Piper called, trying to get the boys' attention.

"Sorry, Piper.", Aerrow mumbled, blushing after getting caught watching the women. Radarr chirped and patted his back as if saying he understood his male teenage fantasies. Aerrow smiled. "Thanks, buddy."

"Alright, dudes.", Finn said as he took off his shirt. "I'm gonna go teach those wannabe surfers how to really surf." Holding his surfboard, he ran off toward the other surfers. The remaining Storm Hawks watched him catch a wave and instantly fall off, his yellow shorts getting soaked by the rushing water.

"Wow. He actually caught a wave.", Piper said sarcastically. She propped up the umbrella and unfolded her chair. Meanwhile, Junko fired up the grill and was starting to take out the hamburger patties. Aerrow started to take out the other chairs and unfold them. Piper got a hold of his arm and said, "Go surf with Finn. We'll set everything up."

"Are you sure? I can help too.", he said.

"Don't worry. Just relax. You really need it.", she assured him.

Aerrow's face lit up. "Thanks. Come on Radarr!", he yelled as he took off his shirt and grabbed his surfboard. Radarr chirped, got a smaller surfboard, and waved goodbye to Piper and Junko.

Aerrow instantly felt the refreshing water cool his skin as he jumped into the ocean. He joined Finn and the other surfers and swam over to catch the colossal waves Terra Tropica was famous for. He, unlike Finn, caught lots of waves and pulled awesome stunts, causing many of the ladies on the beach to watch his movements.

"Alright, Aerrow! Show them what the Storm Hawks are made of!", yelled Finn, rooting for his friend. After finishing his tricks, Aerrow wadded towards Finn and high-fived him. Suddenly, Radarr popped up on his surfboard and pulled the wickedest, awesomest stunts ever. The crowd oohed and ahhed as Radarr flipped gracefully around.

"Dude, where'd Radarr learn those moves?", Finn asked, amazed on how much the skymonkey knew. Aerrow just chuckled and swam away. Eventually, Piper and Junko joined them. Together, they held a surf competition: The Storm Hawks versus the other surfers. The surfers were pretty good, however, the Storm Hawks were even better. The crowd on the beach rooted for both sides. The Storm Hawks, in return, performed amazing, breathtaking tricks, stunning the crowd. Even Finn was able to perform a few stunts. After the tournament, the Storm Hawks returned to the beach and rested.

"Man! Did you see the looks on those surfers' faces? We totally creamed them!", yelled Finn, while he ate a messy hot dog.

"I'm glad those surfers left. I was getting really hungry.", said Junko as he devoured his hamburger. The rest of the Storm Hawks just nodded and continued eating.

Suddenly, they heard a glass-shattering scream. Instinctively, they looked up into the sky to find their greatest fear come true. A massive battleship popped out from behind the clouds. Dozens of Talons swarmed out of the ship and started flying towards the Terra. The people on the beach started frantically running for cover. Finn's grin flipped upside down.

"Aw, man. Why couldn't this happen some other day?"

* * *

**Sooo. What do you think?**

**Sorry for taking so long to update. I had a massive writers block. But I'm back on track and hope to post another chapter soon.**

**Please, R&R.**


	3. The End?

**(Dodges arrows and knives and other stuff that can kill)**

**Ok, Ok. I know I haven't updated lately but ... well... I have no excuse.**

**Anyway enjoy the next chapter.**

**Disclamer: I don't own Storm Hawks.**

* * *

"Aw man! Why couldn't this happen some other day?"

* * *

Chaos filled the once peaceful beach. Frantic tourists and villagers ran around looking for cover. Half-eaten food, towels, and umbrellas were left scattered along the sand. Panicked screams and shouts for help filled the air as the Talon squadron buzzed in like a swarm of bees.

Aerrow scanned the sky, his emerald eyes full of hate and anger. His eyes finally settled upon a certain figure leading the Talon squadron. Blood-red eyes locked onto his, an arrogant smirk sliding onto the Dark Ace's face. Aerrow's frown deepened and a low growl escaped his throat.

"Storm Hawks! Head to the Condor!", he shouted towards his teammates.

The Dark Ace's smirk widened as he watched the tiny forms of the Storm Hawks run away.

"Talons! Attack!"

The elite Talon fighters zoomed in, racing each other to see who would start wreaking havoc first. Bright red blasts left their blasters, hitting the sparkling sand. Screams were heard as people jumped and ran while they tried to dodge the oncoming attacks. The Talon's skimmers suddenly swerved to the right and sped towards the Storm Hawks.

Aerrow turned and smirked as he saw the Talons zooming towards them.

"Junko! Talons at 6 'o clock!", he yelled over the skimmer's hum.

"I don't have a watch!", Junko shouted back, in a panicked voice.

"No, he means there are Talon's right behind us!", explained Finn.

Junko turned around and spotted the skimmers flying towards them.

"Ohhh."

"Junko! We need you to throw them off.", Aerrow smirked.

Junko gave a huge grin in return. He looked around and spotted a picnic table that lay toppled on the sand with various chairs surrounding it.

Perfect.

Junko quickly ran towards the table and picked it up. He swiveled around, giving the Talons his trademark grin. The Talons stopped when they saw what Junko had in his arms, but it was too late. Junko gave a mighty yell as he threw the table at the Talons. The massive men on the skimmers yelled while they tried to evade the projectile. However, one Talon wasn't lucky enough. The table hit the crystal converter on the skimmer, causing it to malfunction. The Talon panicked as his skimmer swerved out of control. He looked up just in time to see his skimmer ram onto the one next to him. They both jumped off just in time as their rides burst into flames. A few of their comrades turned around to look at the commotion, not paying attention to what lay in front of them. A few noticed all too late the chairs that soared towards them, crashing on their skimmers.

Aerrow turned around and grinned at the chaos that Junko caused. He gave his teammate a thumbs up as they continued running towards their ship.

"Almost there!", he thought as they got closer and closer to where they stationed their ship.

Suddenly, a distinct skimmer blocked their path. Scarlet colored eyes stared down at them, a grin covering the Dark Ace's face. The Storm Hawks halted in front of the Talon Commander. Their eyes filled with defiance, they stared at the man in anticipation of what he'd do. As the rest of the Talons surrounded them, Aerrow's eyes never left the Dark Ace's. Emerald eyes locked onto scarlet ones, the tension cutting through the afternoon heat. The Dark Ace's dark-clad arm reached over his back, pulling out his glowing-red sword and pointing it towards his greatest pest.

"Good-bye, Aerrow."

* * *

Master Cyclonis watched from the bridge of her battleship as the Dark Ace led the Talon squadron towards Terra Tropica. She scanned the Terra, noticing how different this Terra was from her home. The blue skies, the tall palm trees, the sparkling sand; they were all the complete opposite of the red skies full of lightning and the jagged rocks that surrounded her Terra. She was so used to the darkness that was always present in her home, that the bright sunlight bothered her eyes.

Yet there she was, looking out the windows, searching for the reason she had left her comfortable palace. A shock of fiery red hair suddenly came into view.

There he was. Aerrow of the Storm Hawks. The reason why she was so distracted lately.

Her amethyst eyes narrowed as a frown crawled onto her face. She watched as he scanned the sky, obviously looking for the Dark Ace. Her stomach tingled as she caught a glimpse of his emerald eyes.

Master Cyclonis' frown deepened.

"Look at myself. Getting so excited like a little schoolgirl. Pathetic.", she thought. She growled in frustration.

She hated this.

She hated the tingle she felt in her stomach when she saw his eyes. She hated the heat that rose to her cheeks whenever he was mentioned. She hated him for making her weak. After all, that's what this was. Weakness. She could clearly remember her grandmother's words as she warned her about these feelings.

"Never forget Lark, there is no such thing as love. There is only passion and lust. And believe me, those never last. What people call love is only weakness. And you must never be weak. Never.", she had said.

Master Cyclonis knew she was right. Her grandmother was always right.

So here she was, in front of her weakness, conflicting feelings clouding her mind. She knew there were only two options. Either she'd get rid of these feelings or get rid of her weakness. Only one of those choices would not only help her get rid of these feelings but also help her accomplish her goal of conquering Atmos.

She watched as the Dark Ace cornered the Storm Hawks. A smirk creeped onto her face. Her grandmother did tell her she should never be weak. As the Dark Ace pulled out his sword and aimed it at Aerrow, her smirk grew. With her weakness gone, she'd be strong again.

She was Master Cyclonis.

She was never weak.


End file.
